1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive transmission, and more particularly to an automotive transmission in which various shift modes can be easily selected and shift positions of the selected shift mode can be selected without changing a gate plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, automotive transmissions change gear ratios in order to constantly maintain the rotation of an engine according to the speed of a vehicle. In order to change the gear ratio, a shift lever or electronic shifting means which is connected to the automotive transmission are typically operated by the driver (in the case of a manual or automated manual transmission).
Transmissions can largely be classified into three types of transmissions, manual transmission, automatic transmission and manumatic transmissions. In a manual transmission, a driver is able to manually change the gear ratio (gear) in the transmission through the use of a lever or stick shifter installed in the car. Inversely, in an automatic transmission, the gears are automatically changed according to the speed of a vehicle. The driver need only select Park (P), Reverse (R), Neutral (N) or Drive (D).
More recently manumatic transmissions have begun to be offered to drivers as an alternative to the conventional manual and automatic transmission. A manumatic transmission offer drivers the ability to be operated like a manual and an automotive transmission. Notably, in a manumatic transmission the gear ratio in may be changed by the driver to operate the manumatic transmission in a manual shift operation style while performing the automatic shift operation. This shift operation may be performed by the same automatic shift device or may be operated separately from automatic shift device.
As mentioned above, the shift modes of the automotive transmission may be largely classified into the automatic and the manual, and sometimes, a manumatic which uses both automatic shifting styles and the manual shifting styles. However, since an automatic and a manual transmission have different selectable shift positions, separate gate plates must be used for the respective modes. Thus, when both the automatic shift mode and the manual shift mode applied in the manumatic transmission, the structure is complicated and the cost is increased.
Therefore, the current technology requires a technique in which the driver can easily select the shift mode while at the same time simplifying the structure without using separate gate plates for the automatic shift mode and the manual shift mode, respectively.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.